LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P10/Transcript
(Raynell, Jessica and Zulu are seen as the flesh-eating insects approach them. Jessica is seen cowering in Raynell's arms) Jessica: *Shaking* Zulu: Jess? Raynell: Jessie you need to let go. Jessica: No! Raynell: They're just tiny bugs! Jessica: Tiny flesh-eating bugs!! Zulu: But they're so easy to kill! Jessica: No! I won't do it, I HATE insects! Zulu: Well Raynell seems she's your problem now. Raynell: But I can't fight and hold her at the same time! Zulu: Then allow me to assist you! (Zulu pulls a torch out of his inventory) Zulu: We can use this to burn past them! Raynell: Past them? (Zulu points to reveal the door to the next room open) Raynell: Oh! Zulu: These things hate fire. I'll use the torch to keep them at bay while you follow behind. But stay. Close. (Raynell blushes a little but gets as close as she can get to Zulu) Zulu: Follow me. (Zulu starts to lead the way) Raynell: *Sigh* Jessica: *Eyes closed* Don't bother them they won't bother you, don't bother them they won't bother you. (The insects come no closer due to the torch's flame. The sound of their skittering is still heard) Jessica: *Whimpers* Are they gone? Raynell: Almost. Zulu: Just a bit more. Almost to the door and- …. Uh oh. Raynell: What? Zulu: The fire is about to die. Jessica: A-ALREADY!? Zulu: Shit and I didn't bring a lighter! Jessica: !!! *Whimpers more* (The torch's light then fades as the insects turn their attention to the four) Raynell: Oh crap. Zulu: RUN!! (The 3 make a run for it and just as the light fades out and the insects make a run at the 3, they make it to the end) Raynell: WHOA!! THAT WAS CLOSE!!! Zulu: Yeah it was! Jessica: *Whimpers* Please tell me there's no more insects ahead. Zulu: Nope! That was the only room! Jessica: Oh thank goodness. (Jessica stands back up) Jessica: Thanks for carrying me Raynell. Raynell: Hey thanks for saving me from the slime monster. Jessica: Don't mention it. Raynell: *Smile* Jessica: So, that's three rooms now? Zulu: Yep! Three to go! Jessica: Oh thank god. Raynell: What's in here? Zulu: Oh there's no monsters in here. This one's a trap room. Jessica: Trap? Zulu: Yep! A trap! Raynell: W-What kind of trap? Zulu: Oh, you see there's a key hidden somewhere in this room. And right now, the room's slowly being filled with laughing gas. Jessica: !!! Raynell: E-Excuse me? Zulu: You heard me. The only way out is to find the key. But we have to hurry before the gas gets to us. Raynell: Y-You can't be serious! Zulu: I am. (Jessica and Raynell look at each other) Jessica: *Runs to look* WE HAVE TO FIND THE KEY!!! Raynell: *Runs to look* RIGHT!!! (Zulu smiles as he watches the two turn the room upside down looking for a key) Jessica: It's not in here! Raynell: I can't find it either! Jessica: Shit we're doomed! Raynell: NOOOO!!! (Zulu then laughs) Zulu: Guys calm down! Jessica: But you said- Zulu: I was joshing you! I had the key the whole time! (Zulu pulls out the key) Zulu: See? Raynell: Wha-?? Jessica: Seriously?! Zulu: No gas either! I just made this room to get a laugh out from you! Haha! Jessica: You little- Zulu: Now come on! Two more rooms! (Zulu goes and opens the next door) Jessica: *Sigh* Raynell:..... Jessica: You gonna ask him out yet? Raynell: Hmmmmmmm….. Jessica: Raynell… Raynell: Its-Its not the right time yet. Jessica: *Sigh*.... Raynell: Just give it a bit more time! Jessica: Okay.... Zulu: Guys come on! Next room's just through here! (The three enter the next room) Raynell: What's this room? Zulu; I call this room "Cries of the Infants". Jessica: Why?? Zulu: You'll see. (Soon enough, crying is heard as a group of Targhul Infants crawl out) ???: *Crying* ???: Why are you leaving us? Raynell: *Gasp* Jessica: Awww oh my god! Raynell: They're so sad! Zulu: That's the room's challenge. You gotta resist the urge to stay with them for the door to unlock. ???: *Crying* Don't go.... Raynell: Seriously?? Jessica: Zulu you know how much we love infant Targhul! Zulu: Exactly! That's why I designed it like this! Jessica: That's cruel!! Zulu: It'll help you guys out. ???: *Crying* We're so lonely! Please don't leave! ???: *Crying* We just want friends! (Raynell and Jessica try to resist the urge to help out) Jessica: Gnn, w-we can't stay kids! ???: *Sniff* W-Why?? Jessica: W-We have a job to do! Raynell: Yeah! (The infants then all start crying again) Jessica: !! Awwww! ???: *Crying* Why does everyone hate us!? ???: *Crying* What did we do!? Jessica: NNN... I... Can't... Resist! (Raynell quickly grabs Jessica and holds her back) Raynell: JESSICA NO!! Jessica: BUT THEY NEED A HUG!! Raynell: *Struggling* No! They don't! Jessica: DON'T WORRY KIDS!! JESSIE'LL COMFORT YOU!!! Raynell: ZULU! HELP!! Zulu: *Grabs Jessica* Sorry Jessica! This is for your own good! (The two start to drag Jessica away) Jessica: NO!! I NEED TO COMFORT THE BABIES!!! I WANT THE BABIES!!!! Raynell: But the exit's this way! Jessica: *Crying* BABIES!!! Raynell: Gnn! Oh man now she's crying! Zulu: We're almost there! (Jessica continues yelling and crying) Jessica: *Crying* WHY MEEEE?!!?! (The three then eventually make it to the final room as the infant cries die out) Raynell: Whew. (Raynell and Zulu let Jessica go) Raynell: That was close. Jessica: I WANNA GO BACK!! I NEED THE BABIES!! Raynell: But Jessie! We're at the last room! Jessica: I DON'T CARE!! I'M COMING BABIES!! (Jessica tries to open the door, but it's locked from the other side) Jessica: NOOO, BABIES!!! Zulu: Jessica it's pointless! The babies have despawned! Jessica: NOOOOOO!!! *Curls up in a ball and cries* BABIES!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Raynell:... I think we lost her Zulu... Zulu: She's more attached to the babies than I thought. Raynell: We should probably skip this room. Zulu: Good idea. Let's just skip to the camp. (The environment then fades out and into a forest where a camp is set up. Jessica continues sitting in a ball on the floor crying) Raynell: Jessica it's okay. We're at camp now you can relax. Jessica: *crying* BUT THE BABIES!!! Raynell: They're fine. Jessica: NO!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!! Raynell: Jess- Jessica: ME!! *Continues crying* Raynell: *Sigh* Zulu? Zulu: Hm? Raynell: Can I spawn something in real quick? Zulu: Sure. (Raynell smiles before Jessica is seen on the floor crying. A tendril then begins to wrap around her waist) Jessica: *Sniff* Hm? (Jessica looks to find Razor crouches next to her) Razor: Hey. Jessica: R-Razor? Raynell: I spawned him into the game for you. I thought he'd help you cheer up. Zulu Huh??? Why would having him cheer up Jessica??? Raynell: This is a very different Razor. Zulu: Different? Raynell: Just watch. (Zulu watches as Razor pets Jessica as she cries) Jessica: *Crying* Leave me alone! Razor: Aww come on babe. Jessica: *Crying* Don't call me that! Razor: Come on. Tell me what's wrong. Jessica: The babies are dead! Razor: Babies? Jessica: There was a room full of them and I couldn't save them! I can still hear them crying right now! *Continues crying* Razor: I'm pretty sure they aren't dead. Jessica: YES THEY AAAAAARE!! Razor: Hmmm... (Razor looks back at Raynell who motions him to keep trying) Raynell: *Thumbs up* Razor: …. You know. I bet they are still alive. Jessica:... *Sniff* … What? Razor: Yeah. In fact, I think I can hear them. Jessica: *Gasps* You can?! Razor: Clear as day. Jessica: *Sits up* Where are they?! I gotta see them! Razor: I'll take you to them. But I get to carry you to them. Jessica: That's fine, that's fine! Just let me see the babies! Razor: Okay then. *Picks up Jessica bridal style* I'm gonna take Jessie to the crying infants. That okay? Zulu: Fine with me. Raynell: Try not to get to crazy with her! Razor: Oh you know I'd do anything to protect my mate. Jessica: *blushes* Don't call me that either.. (Razor smiles) Razor: Awwww. (Razor strokes Jessica's face with a tendril) Razor: Come on babe. (The two walk away, leaving Raynell and Zulu alone) Zulu: Weird. Raynell: Yeah I can explain that. Zulu: I'm sure you can. But hey what did you think of my game? Raynell: I mean, it was short but cool at the same time! Zulu: Thanks! It would've been better if I had more time to prepare. Raynell: I'd imagine it would. Zulu: So, you wanna sit down? I got a campfire going. (Raynell looks at the seat next to Zulu) Raynell:....S-Sure. Zulu: Awesome! (Raynell goes and sits next to Zulu, preparing to open her heart to him right there and now) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts